Star Roars
Star Roars is the fifth crossover film made by FantasyFilms2011 and LionhearCaptain, and the first to be made by LionKingRulez and FusionAngelFuAn. It premiered on Youtube in May 2011. Plot A long time ago, when quality television had real quality... In this crossover parody of George Lucas' phenominally successful blockbuster film "Star Roars," A galaxy is in the midst of Civil War. Princess Kairel, along with her Rebel Forces, have taken possession of top secret plans to an Imperial Battle Station, but her ship is captured and boarded by Imperial Stormtroopers, lead by the villain Darth Tygus. Before she is too is captured, Princess Kairel places the secret plans into the memory systems of a little driod named R2-D2. Together with his counterpart, C-3PO, R2 manages to escape in a pod. The two droids land on the planet of Tatooine below and are quickly picked up by Jawas. They're sold to a moister farmer named Zuba Lars and his nephew, Leo Skylion. While cleaning R2, Leo accidently triggers part of a message from Princess Kairel begging for help from Obi-Wan Kenobi. The next morning, after finding the run away R2, Leo and 3PO are ambushed by Sand People but are soon rescued by Benny Kenobi, the old hermit who reveals that he is Obi-Wan. Benny takes Leo and the droids back to his place, where he presents the young lion with his father's lightsaber and listens to Princess Kairel's message in it's entirity. Benny asked Leo to accompany him to Alderaan to deliver the plans inside of R2. Leo is reluctant at first, but he later changes his mind after his turns to the moisterfarm to find it destroyed the charred remains of his caretakers. Benny and Leo hire a smuggler pilot, named Han Xiro, and his co-pilot, Tye-Bacca, to transport them and the droids to Alderaan on Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. Upon reaching the coordinates, they find that Alderaan had been completely obliterated by the Empire's new weapon, The Death Star. The Falcon is caught in a magnetic beam and pulled into the mighty space station, where Han and Leo go to rescue the princess while Benny shuts down the tractor beam. During their escape, Benny is struck down in a lightsaber duel with Darth Tygus. After escaping a fleet of TIE Fighters, the Millennium Falcon flies to the Rebels' secret base of the Fourth Moon of Yavin. There, the Death Star plans are anayized and a weakness is discovered : An exhaust port leading to the main reactor of the station. Han collects his reward and leaves just as Luke joins the Rebel Squadron as an X-Wing Pilot. During the great battle, many ships are shot down and a few attack runs have failed until it was down to just Leo and few survivin pilots. Darth Tygus and a couple of TIE Fighters chase Luke's ship during his trench run, but Han Xiro returns at the last second to blast away the TIEs and send Tygus' fighter spinning off into space. Remembering what Benny had taught him about the Force, Leo conentrates and fires two proton torpedoes successfully into the exhaust port. The remaining ships fly away the Death Star explodes is a dazzling ball of flame. Leo and Han return to the Rebel Base for a grand ceremony. Princess Kairel awards them, as well as Tye-Bacca, which Medals of Honor for their heroism. Cast Luke Skywalker - Leo Lionheart Han Solo - Xiro (from El Arca) Princess Leia - Kairel (from El Arca) Darth Vader - Dagnino - (from El Arca) Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi - Benny the Beast C-3PO - himself (from Star Wars Droids) R2-D2 - himself (from Star Wars Droids) Chewbacca - Tye (from G. E. Predators) Grand Moff Tarkin - Makunga (from Madagascar 2) Wedge Antilies - Johnny the Lion Owen Lars - Zuba (from Madagascar 2) Beru Lars - Florrie - (from Madagasar 2) Greedo - Armagator (from G. E. Predators) Jabba the Hutt - Pete (from A Goofy Movie) Captain Antillies - Alex (from Madagascar) Captain of the Blockade Runner - Gantu Biggs Darklighter - Vitaly (from Madagascar 3) General Dodonna - Talon (from Gargoyles) General Tagge - Don Karnage (from Tale Spin) General Motti - Dr. Blowhole (from The Penguins of Madagascar) Mos Eisley Bartender - King Louie (from Tale Spin) Greedo - Armagator - (from G. E. Predators) Jabba the Hutt - Big Pete (from House of Mouse) Cantina creatures - Various World of Warcraft characters, Zeke (Big Bad Wolf), Prince Adam (the Beast) and Goofy. Storm Troopers - Coco, Wolfgang, Cachito, Patricio and Panthy, Tia Lung, Captain Dubois, Fang Rebel Pilots - Casey Lion, Thudera Lionwolf, Hubert Hyena, Logan Ridenbaugh, The Peguins of Madagascar. Notable Cameos - Timon and Pumbaa, Chancellor Hyena, Wall-E and Leroy Clones, Zeke (Big Bad Wolf), Prince Adam (Beast), King Sabu, Melman, Thall Joben, Hank McCoy, Baloo, Jumba Jukeeba, cast of "Chip n' Dale's Rescue Rangers," cast of "Ducktales." Trivia *With the addition of Captain Gantu, a new scene was created in the beginning where Gantu hands the Death Star plans over to Princess Leia (played by Kairel). New dialogue was written and recorded by FantasyFilms2011 as Gantu and FusionAngelFuAn as Princess Leia. *The roar heard that was used to fighten off the sand people is Benny the Beast's actual roar. *Ernie the Giant Chicken from "Family Guy" appears briefly as Boba Fett at the end of the Jabba the Hutt scene. At the same time, there is a brief cut to Peter Griffin in the theater reacting to this cameo appearance. Both Ernie as Boba Fett and Peter's line were lifted from the Family Guy special "Something, Something, Something Dark Side." *After Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star, Cecil and Arthur from Disney's "Jungle Cubs" rant about not having a railing where they stand when opperation the controls for the Death Star's superlaser. This is, of course, lifted from another Family Guy special "Blue Harvest" *During the scenes where everyone is on the Death Star, a subplot was added to have Timon rescuing Pumbaa. Though not shown, Timon and Pumbaa were kidnapped at Mos Eisley's Cantina by Imperial Officers, who recognized them from the Tantive IV sequence in the beginning of thie crossover and brought aboard the Death Star for questioning. *R2-D2, in the same fashion as Cleveland R2 in "Blue Harvenst," shoots down a TIE fighter during the chase scene after Luke (played by Leo Lionheart) the others have escaped the Death Star. *As a homage to the original Nintendo game based off the first Star Wars movie, many of the character that had died in the movie were brought back to life by Obi-Wan (played by Benny the Beast) "through the will of the Force." *Unlike in the actual movie, Chewbacca (played by Tye the Tiger) gets a medal at the ceremony. *Also unlike in the actual movie, Obi-Wan appears as a Jedi Spirit behind Luke at the ceremony. Category:Benny J. Ross